marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Wa (Earth-616)
(California ; formerly Champions) | Relatives = unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 9" | Weight = 163lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Prosthetic legs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional Superhero; engineer | Education = Degree in engineering from a Louisiana university. | Origin = Given superpowers as part of Tony Stark's Initiative. | PlaceOfBirth = San Diego | Creators = Mark Millar; Steve McNiven | First = Civil War #6 | HistoryText = James Wa's father was a major league baseball player in Japan, playing for the Hanshin Tigers. After taking too many baseballs to the head and developing persistent double vision and vertigo, he was forced to retire. Wanting his son to follow in his footsteps, he and his wife moved to San Diego so that his then unborn son could eventually attend Rancho Bernardo High School (because they graduate more professional baseball players than any other high school). Growing up, young James wanted to be an engineer, but was pushed towards a career in baseball by his father, becoming hooked on the sport after his father took him to a Hanshin Tigers game. After this, he joined local baseball teams, eventually becoming a star player. Offered a major league contract, James instead decided to attend college in Louisiana, majoring in engineering while continuing his baseball career on the collegiate level. During the opening Saturday of the College World Series, James was involved in a car crash, resulting in the loss of both legs. Using his engineering knowledge, he created the Calamity-Brand Cheetah Prosthetics, which made him a millionaire by the age of twenty two. For an unknown reason he joined the Order, where Stark's technology gave him superhuman speed. Part of the team organized during the super-hero Civil War, James Wa was initially given the codename Hermes as he would serve as the team's analogue to that particular Olympian god. He participated in the final battle outside the Baxter Building, taking on other superheroes and the Atlantean army. When the team became the Order and first went public, he was there for their first mission, naming their first villain the "Infernal Man." When several other members were prepared to go out for a night of drinking, he turned them down, reminding them that their contracts had morality clauses. The night of drinking led to the four other members being fired, leaving James Wa as one of only four members. He's been shown running on water and defeating an entire crowd of "Zobos" (zombie hobos) with a busted parking meter. James is the member of the Order who makes the most jokes, but also has shown serious anger issues, getting into an argument with Mulholland, and running from L.A. to Louisiana to confront Carl Crenshaw (the man responsible for the loss of his legs) with a bat. However, he was unwilling to kill in cold blood, even though the entire city of Los Angeles was in danger of nuclear destruction at the time. | Powers = *'Superhuman Speed:' Uses a combination of bio-enhancement (from the Soma Process) and cybernetics (his own design improved by StarkTech) to achieve Mach 3 running speed. His legs are advanced bionic appendages able to produce considerable locomotive power. The rest of his body has been enhanced to function with the legs, including increased perceptions, reaction time, and stamina. *'Flight:' Flight was a default power given to all members of the Order by the Soma Process. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Usually travels using his own superhuman speed or flight. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = James is a fan of the Hanshin Tigers, a Japanese baseball team. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Millionaires Category:Cyborgs Category:Flight